Emma Corinthos
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Emma must deal with the aftermath of her decisions as her past comes back for answers about why she left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma walked into General Hospital. Patrick and Robin were talking about the baby with Elizabeth. Epiphany was on the phone. It was another day at the hospital. Morning says Emma as she walks up to them. Good morning says Robin as she turns to her. How was last night after I left she asks as she pulls out a chart. Her vitals are improving good work doctor says Patrick. Thanks Patrick she quickly replied. Just then someone walked up behind them. Excuse me says a voice. How can I help you asks Epiphany? Um I'm doctor Matt Hunter and I'm looking for whoever is in charge he says.

Patrick turned. That would currently be me you're the new surgeon on the fellowship asks Patrick? Yeah that would be me says Matt. Well welcome to General Hospital says Robin as she turns toward him and shakes his hand. Emma didn't move she just stared. Emma did you forget your manners asks Patrick? Sorry Dr. Drake says Emma as she walks over. I'm Dr. Emma Corinthos and if you excuse me I've got patients to attend to says Emma. Nice to meet you says Matt as she walks by. She isn't always like that I don't know what's wrong says Robin as she excuses herself to follow Emma. You look like you've seen a ghost says Patrick. Yes well I think maybe I have says Matt as he follows Patrick to his office.

Emma was in the locker room leaning her head against her locker. She opened her locker and then pulled a picture out. It was of her and Matt when they were 19 and starting out married life. Emma played with the wedding rings on her necklace. Emma says a voice. She jumped and closed her locker. I'm sorry Robin I shouldn't have been short says Emma as she looks at her friend. Em are you alright asks Robin? Yea I am fine says Emma as she and Robin get paged. Time to go to work says Emma as she turns attempting to put something in her pocket but what went without notice to her is she dropped it. Robin picked it up it was a picture of her and Matt.

What the says Robin with a confused expression on her face. Patrick came in. Robin I need you in the OR stat says Patrick. Alright says Robin as she follows Patrick. What we go asks Robin? Shoot out says Emma as they pull a few kids on gurneys in the OR. Where did this happen asks Robin as she looks at Patrick? The water front says Patrick. But, they're all kids says Robin. Some sort of field trip says Epiphany. Who has a field trip on the waterfront asks Matt? PC High every year no matter what Mob Wars brewing its tradition says Robin as she check out one of the victims. Emma walked out of the OR.

Hey how's your patient asks Patrick? Stable. She only had a few minor injuries the blood loss was what concerned me but she will be fine says Emma. Just then the elevator doors opened . We need a doctor over here yells a familiar voice. It was Jason. Emma head shot over as he saw who was in his arms. Kristina yells Emma. Patrick grabbed her. Let the Matt handle it. That's your sister you know you can't be involved she will be fine says Patrick. Emma turned to Matt. Don't you dare let her die says Emma. Matt eyes went soft. I'm going to save her I promise that says Matt. Dont make a promise you can't keep says Emma who knew the odds. Trust me I am going to keep this one says Matt as he went and set her up and was soon headed for surgery. Robin came up behind Emma. Sweetie you should call your dad and Alexis says Robin. Emma turned and looked at Robin. Your right says Emma as she heads for the phone.

(Later) Dam it what is taking so long says Emma as she paces. Robin and Patrick looked at her. Do you think she will be ok asks Robin? Matt's a good doctor according to his records so Kristina is in good hands says Patrick. Patrick I was talking about Emma the very skilled doctor who's baby sister is fighting for her life says Robin. Hasn't she seen violence like this before asks Patrick? Why do you think she became a doctor Patrick to help escape the violence she had once been the cause of says Robin. She's got skills that have taken her places and her sister is going to be ok we have to believe that. Everything has to be ok. says Patrick as he wraps his arms around Robin and her growing stomach.

Matt walked out. How is she asks Emma? Stable. But, in a coma I don't know if she'll ever wake up. I'm not saying she won't says Matt as he is cut off. Don't give me that I've already got one sibling in a hospital for good you are not giving up yells Emma. Emma I'm not I can't decide fate says Matt. I will not lose another sibling to the life I left behind says Emma as she takes Kristina's chart out of Matt's hand and walks out. What is she talking about asks Matt? Robin looked at the new doctor. Her younger brother Michael was shot in May he's in a coma says Patrick. O says Matt as he looks over at Emma's retreating figure. Your new your aren't suppose to know says Robin as she follows Emma. Matt slammed his fist off the reception desk. Hey Kristina is a strong girl she'll be fine and once she is Emma will be too says Patrick as he heads off to do his rounds. Matt just looked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma walked out of Kristina's room when Alexis arrived. She soon noticed her father. Dad says Emma. Emma says Sonny. Kristina's going to be fine she woke up a few minutes ago and if Jason hadn't found her when he did she wouldn't be alive says Emma as she hugs her father. What room she in asks Sonny as he looks at his oldest daughter? Matt was standing at the reception desk watching her and Emma caught his gaze. She is in room 303 says Emma as she walks away. She stops in front of Matt. Thank you for saving her says Emma. Your welcome says Matt. Alright says Emma as she goes to turn. Why'd you leave Emma asks Matt? We were young and I was afraid of becoming my father. So I took off for the place that I felt safe and I ended up back here and I finished my degree and here we are says Emma.

Emma you left in the middle of the night you didn't even warn me you just left says Matt as he raises his voice. Dr. Hunter yells Patrick as he walks out. Do you want to explain what is going on here asks Patrick? It's nothing says Matt as he looks over at Emma. It doesn't look like nothing but take whatever it is elsewhere please says Patrick as he looks at the two. No need Patrick we are done here says Emma as she looks at Matt. Dr. Hunter, she says as she walks away.

Great not only is this your first day but, you manage to piss off one of my Doctor's already says Patrick. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I've got patients to look after says Matt as he walks away. Robin walked out. You want to know who they remind me of she says. Who asks Patrick as he looks at her? Us says Robin. I don't think we were ever that bad says Patrick. Well I think they have some reason for the hostility. What it is I don't know says Robin as she kissed him and walks away.

(Few months later) Paging Dr. Corinthos to the ER. Emma looked up and walked down to the ER. What going on asks Emma once she was down there? The clinic for Emily exploded Nadine and Matt were in it says Patrick. But, they're ok right asks Emma? We don't know can you handle Nadine with Elizabeth when she gets here says Robin. Sure says Emma. Minutes later they arrived.

Emma finished with Nadine and was soon pacing the nurses' station. Doctor this is a place of medicine not of pacing says Epiphany. Sorry she quickly replied. You seemed pretty worried about Doctor Hunter seeing as the two of you don't get along says Epiphany. I'm just nervous says Emma as she looks away from Epiphany. Ok then says Epiphany. Emma stopped pacing and walked toward the chapel.

Sonny walked by on his way from visiting someone for the fund for Michael and saw his oldest daughter crying near the Chapel door. Emma Maria Lillian Rivera Corinthos what is wrong asks Sonny as he walks up to her? It's been a long time since you have called me that says Emma as she looks up at her father wiping her eyes. I haven't had the opportunity for a long time now what is wrong asks Sonny? You know the new doctor says Emma. Yea we've met says Sonny as they walked into the chapel. He's Amelia Grace's father and he is your son in law says Emma as she looks up at her dad as they sat down. Tears in her eyes.

What did he do asks Sonny? Nothing he is in critical condition there was an explosion at the clinic for Emily he was in it along with another nurse says Emma. You haven't heard anything says Sonny. No one knows that I am his next of kin except you says Emma. Right so go be a doctor and find out says Sonny as he hugs his daughter. I love you daddy says Emma as they hug. I love you too says Sonny as they pull apart. Emma stands up and exits the Chapel with her dad. She sees Patrick and walked over to him as he walked over to the nurses' station. She asked him about Matt.

Sonny watched as his daughter headed to Matt's room. (Matt's Room) He want awake. You need to wake up I've got so much to tell you and I can't lose you come back to me says Emma as she takes his hand. Baby wake up I made a mistake when I left back then but, I love you always have so please open your eyes please says Emma as she feels a squeeze. She looked up to find his eyes opened. He tried to talk.

Don't you got that tube in your throat for a reason you suffered burning and smoke inhalation but, your expected to make a full recovery says Emma as she removes the tube and hooks him up on oxygen. How's Nadine asks Matt? She's fine you got most of the injuries says Emma as she looks at him. Thanks for being here when I woke up says Matt. I wouldn't be anywhere else says Emma. Did I hear everything you said correctly you want to explain it all to me and you loved me says Matt as he looks up at her in confusion. One I said love and the rest can wait until you get out of here because I am going to have to bring you somewhere says Emma as there is a knock on the door. She turned to see Noah. I am going to check on other patients I will be back later says Emma. Matt just nods as she gets up and leaves.

What are you doing here asks Matt? O wanted to see how you were says Noah. I haven't wanted anything from you my whole life. Why would I stat now snaps Matt. Because I am your father says Noah. Patrick walked in just as his father spoke.

What yells Patrick? Patrick says Noah. No I don't want to know he says as he walks out. You shouldn't go after your son says Matt. He won't want to talk to me says Noah. Well neither do I says Matt.

(Lobby) Patrick walked by Robin and sat on one of the chairs. Patrick says Robin as she turns to him. I have a brother says Patrick. What asks Robin? Matt's my brother says Patrick. What she asks again? Noah cheated on my mom says Patrick. Wow that was expected says Robin. I can't believe he had another son and knew about him and didn't say anything says Patrick. I didn't want to hurt you says a voice. Yea that worked out so well says Patrick as he stands. Patrick wait says Noah. Why so you can fix all the lies dad I don't think so yells Patrick as he walks away.

Emma and Robin looked on. Emma walked over. So their brothers says Emma as she walks over to Robin. Yea I've got something for you says Robin as she looks at the girl she had watched grow up. What asks Emma as she looks at Robin? This says Robin as she hands her something. Emma just looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How did you get this asks Emma as she looks at Robin? You dropped it the day Matt came here and it has been so hectic. That I never got a chance to get you to explain it so I'm here now wanting an explanations. What is Matt to you ask Robin? Emma looked at her and turned into the lounge. Robin followed.

She was sitting down. Robin sat next to her. Matt is someone I met during college we began dating. For a few months we got engaged at 19 married a few weeks later. By 21 I was high tailing it back to Port Charles and was in Medical school and pregnant says Emma. Robin looked and gave a small smile. Everything with Matt and I was great but, I was so in love and I got scared that I would lose him just like I had lost my mom and ever other person in my life so I just took off in the dead of night. Never planning on going back or ever seeing Matt again says Emma. Nine months after returning home Amelia Grace was born says Emma. You have a daughter asks Robin? She died a day after she was born. I never thought I would survive but, dad got me through and I finished school top of my class. Never did I ever forget my little girl. Every birthday and anniversary or well any day I just need to go. I go and see her says Emma as the tears fall. Robin pulled her into a hug.

Well I guess I'm your sister in law to be says Robin. As of October says Emma with a small smile. Yes so this little girl is going to be your niece and I know either way you'll spoil her says Robin with a smile. O yea you know I will says Emma as she wipes the tears.

Patrick pokes his head through the door. Robin you ready to go home asks Patrick? Yes give me a second says Robin. Alright night Emma says Patrick. Night Patrick says Emma with a big smile. He leaves. Robin turns back to the young girl. You ever need to talk you know you can talk to me anytime whenever you need but, if you haven't told Matt about the baby you really should he deserves to know how much you have gone through says Robin as he hugs Emma. Thanks and I will I've just got to figure out how says Emma as she looks away. You'll figure it out says Robin as she leaves. Emma soon follows and begins to finish her rounds.

(Emma' Apartment) Emma walked into her home. She put her keys down. She sensed someone else in the apartment. Years in the mob gave her senses that no one could compare too. She reached for her gun which she kept strapped to her desk in her front room. When she realized that there was a bomb under her desk and she turned for the door and raced to get out as the apartment blew up. Everything was in ruins with no sight of Emma when the dust settled just as Jason who was coming to check up on Emma after the day's events showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma yells Jason as he shifts through the rumble. Emma yells Sam who had come up behind Jason having heard the explosion. I can't find her yells Jason. She has got to be here Jason she is a fighter just like you, Sonny and Carly says Sam. Underneath the rumble a girl moved hearing voices.

Jason , Sam she whispers. They continued calling his name. I need to be louder whisper Emma. Jason, Sam yells Emma with all she could muster. Jason heard a weak call. Hang on Emma were coming yells Jason and Sam as he moved the rubble. They soon uncovered her. O my says Jason she's lost a lot of blood we've got to get her out of here and to the hospital says Sam.

Jason dialed 911 and handed the phone to Sam as he applied pressure to the wounds. We need an ambulance for 16 Harbor Road Port Charles. 23 apartment there was some explosion we have a victim her name is Dr. Emma Corinthos. She works at General Hospital says Sam. I don't know how bad she is heart all I know is there is a lot of blood says Sam. Ok thank you says Sam as she hangs up.

They're on their way says Sam. Here they come says Jason as the sirens got closer. Soon enough they were loading her up. Jason we need to call Sonny I didn't think about him and Carly until now says Sam as they follow the ambulance. Jason dialed Sonny's number. Hello says the voice. Claudia I need to speak with Sonny it's an emergency says Jason. Michael asks Claudia? No Emma says Jason. Is she alright asks Claudia? I don't know please put Sonny on says Jason. Here he is says Claudia as she hands the phone over. Hello says Sonny. You need to get to GH. There was an explosion at Emma's apartment she pretty bad Sonny. I don't know what happened but, I'm going to find out says Jason. Have you called Carly asks Sonny? I'm going to do soon as I get off the phone with you says Jason.

Alright I'll meet you there says Sonny as they both hang up. Jason dialed Carly's number. Hello says Carly groggily. Sorry to wake you up but, Carly something happened says Jason. What Jason asks Carly? Emma's apartment exploded she's on her way to GH says Jason. She's alright right asks Carly. I don't know anything says Jason. I'll be there soon says Carly.

(Hospital) Jason, Sam, Sonny, Carly, Robin and Patrick all raced into the hospital. How's Emma was the question they all asked. She's in surgery says Epiphany. Wait Robin who called you asks Jason as he sees his friend? Sonny Jase she's like a sister to me says Robin. Ok says Jason. Just then Matt wheeled his way through to the nurse station. What happened to Emma he asks? There was an explosion she was hurt pretty bad she is in surgery says Sonny as he looks at him. O my says Matt. Are you alright asks Robin? No I'm not says Matt.

(A while later) Matt was sitting next to the bed. A few days ago you were by my side when I opened my eyes and I need you to do the same I love you Emma and I still need you in my life. So wake up so you and I can start our future please says Matt. Matt says a voice. It wasn't Emma's it was Patrick's. how can I help you asks Matt? Why are you in Emma's room you've only known her a few months and the two of you haven't really gotten along says Patrick as Robin comes up behind him. Patrick don't says Robin. Why should I he has no right to be here it's friends and family only says Patrick. I am allowed says Matt. Why says Patrick. He's/I'm her husband yells Robin&Matt. What asks a shocked Carly who had just walked in the room.

Yes I'm married to your stepdaughter and no one knew expect for anyone she told. We haven't been together since about 5 years ago says Matt. O says Carlt as she goes and stands next to her daughter. Well I think it's great your here and she needs you because she needs a family and we are all a family even though some of us might not get along says Carly as she looks at Robin. It all about Emma says Robin as the baby kicks. The baby kicked says Robin. When you said Emma's name says says Robin with a smile. It's a sign says Sonny as he, Jason and Sam walk in. What that their baby is going to be named after Emma asks Carly? I don't think so she continues as everyone looks at her. I think it's perfect Emma Drake says a voice. Everyone turned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma they all say. What happened asks Emma? You were caught in an explosion in your apartment replies Jason as he looks at his niece. What is the last thing you remember asks Sam? Coming home from a shift putting my keys down hearing a ticking sound and I found the bomb under my desk when I went to reach for my gun and I tried to get out after that it is all blank says Emma as she tries to sit up. Easy says Patrick and Matt. Right after the explosion is when Jase and I found you. You were covered in rubble we didn't even know if you were alive until you called out to us says Sam. Thank you both of you for everything you do to protect this family says Emma as she looks between the two. That's what family does says Jason as he hugs his niece. Come here Sam you saved me and your apart of this family so thank you she continues as she hugs Sam. Your welcome says Sam.

Matt wheeled over. Hey says Emma. Hi it's nice to see you awake says Matt. Yeah its good to be awake says Emma as she takes his hand. Sonny stood behind his ex wife. How you feel asks Sonny? I'm ok just sore says Emma as she looks up at her father. Well you aren't going to be able to live in your apartment until the renovations are done says Carly as she looks at her step daughter. So as of right now I don't have a place to live says Emma. Stay at the house with Claudia and me until your apartment is fix up and we know it's safe says Sonny as he looks at his little girl who had grown up so fast.

Ok. Just don't expect me to live there forever says Emma with a small smile. Sonny smiled back at her. Emma felt safe she had her family and friends all there. Just when she needs them the most.

(Few weeks later) She was back home for two weeks now. Matt was coming over so they could talk. He had returned to work a two weeks before. One thing she knew is she had to tell him about their daughter but, how? Just then Max walked in. Ms. C Matt is here says Max. Thanks Max she replies with a smile. Anytime Ms. C says Max. So you want to talk says Matt as he walks into the living room of the Corinthos Mansion. Actually there is something you to need to see. Someone you need to meet she says as she slowly stands up. You need to be careful I'm a doctor I should know says Matt. I'm also a doctor and I need to show you something she replies as she stands. Max I need a ride says Emma. Max walked in. Are you sure asks Max? Yes says Emma as she grabs her coat.

(Cemetery) Why are we at the cemetery asks Matt? Introducing you to someone I should have told you about once I found out but, I got scared says Emma as the tears began to fall. They had stopped walking and Emma's eyes wandered. Toward a particular stone. Amelia Grace Corinthos –Hunter it read. We had a daughter asks Matt? I found out after I left and I was in a mind set to protect everyone so I didn't tell you says Emma. It was so hard to tell my family and everything was fine until the day she was born she continues. What happened asks Matt? Nothing I went into labor normally it was after something changes. She had a brain aneurysm no one detected it and it went off she was a sleep she was just a day old says Emma as the tears fall.

Matt wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Its ok your ok he says. You should be mad at me yell do something. Matt I hid this from you not only after I left but for months since you came back into my life says Emma. Your telling me know that is all that matters says Matt. But , I should have told you before you deserve better you deserve better than me says Emma as she pulled away. Matt grabbed her arm. Don't tell me I deserve better because I will never find better than you trust me . I've tried but, let's face it we fell in love at a young age and I know I never fell out of love says Matt. Neither did I but, this town is my world and the world I live in with my name is dangerous. I'm the mob princess not by choice but, by the life that was chosen by my family and I tired to get out and manage to do so for a while but it always follows because of my name says Emma.

Matt looked at her. Hey don't your name doesn't matter you've built a life outside of the mob once you can do it again says Matt. How I cant walk away not because of my family they would willing let me leave and be done with it but, the enemies not so much I mean they know that they can get to my dad through me look at my apartment it says it all says Emma. So we do it together isn't that what marriage is all about facing the good with the bad says Matt. Do you really think we can do this asks Emma? Yeah I do if we try says Matt. Emma smiled and looked up at him. He pulled her into a kiss. They pull away. I love you says Emma. I love you too says Matt as his beeper went off. It's the hospital I've got to go in says Matt.

I'll have Max drive you says Emma. Thanks says Matt. They walk back to the car. Max stop by the hospital Matt has to go to work says Emma. Sure thing says Max. They soon pulled up in front of GH. Be careful and I'll see you later says Emma as she kisses him. I love you says Matt as he pulls away. I love you too she replies as he slips out of the car.

(GH) Patrick and Robin were handling a car walked through the elevator doors. What we've got asks Matt? Car accident says Patrick as he looks at his brother. How bad asks Matt? Head on collision 3 kids parents in one car and in the other one was two teens they need surgery says Patrick . The parents are already have been in surgery but, it doesn't look good says Robin. So what am I suppose to do asks Matt? The both teens need surgery on their brain says Patrick as he looks at Matt. I want to give them the best shot I can says Patrick. Alright I'm going to scrub in says Matt. Alright says Robin.

(Later on) Matt walked back into the Corinthos mansion. Emma was sitting on the couch and her father was at his desk. Mr. Hunter for you says Max. Max how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that its Emma please you've known me forever says Emma. Well Dr. Hunter is here Emma he says. Thanks she quickly replies. Matt walks in and she knows something is wrong. Matt what happened asks Emma? Sonny looked up. Daddy can you excuse us for a bit asks Emma? Sure thing if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen says Sonny as he kisses the top of her head. Thanks daddy she replies. Sonny walked into the kitchen. What's wrong she asks again? We had a case tonight a car accident young kids. I had a surgery a 17 year old girl she was pretty bad she flatlined but we brought her back but a few minutes ago she passed away says Matt as he sat down on the couch. Baby you did the best you could I know you did your one of the best in that hospital says Emma. A young girl is dead because of me says Matt. It is not your fault things happen for a reason says Emma. I should have down better he says. Matt you gave that girl a chance ok alongside your brother you are one of the best doctors and that girl wouldn't have had a chance without you says Emma as she kisses his head as they lay on the couch.

(The next morning) Claudia and Sonny were in the kitchen. When Emma walked in. I need coffee says Emma a she went through the cabinets. How's Matt asks Sonny. It will take time but, he will be ok he finally fell asleep says Emma as she pours coffee. Sonny stood and hug his daughter. We he can stay here as long as he needs says Claudia. Thanks Claudia she says with a strange tone.

Well I just want you to be comfortable says Claudia. I know I just don't think he would be says Emma. Well your apartment is ready so the two of you can live there says Sonny. Did my father just consent to let me live with a boy asks Emma? He's your husband and the two of you deserve to be happy says Sonny. Thanks daddy do we have any herbal tea he needs to stay calm says Emma. Trust me we have a lot of that says Claudia as she pulls out a box. Thanks says Emma s she begins making tea.

A while later Matt walked in. I should get going. I've got rounds says Matt. Patrick called he wants you to take the day off says Emma. No I am fine says Matt. Matt you lost a patient you are far from fine says Emma. You don't understand you've never lost anyone says Matt. Yea I have the first patient I ever lost was a lot closer to me than anyone yells Emma. You don't get close to your patients yells Matt. I don't get it your right you want to know the reason I don't get close to my patients its because the patient I lost was my aunt I had to chose to save her baby instead yells Emma. Matt just looked and left slamming the door.

Emma broke down in tears. Sonny wrapped his arms around her. It's ok says Sonny. No its not I am suppose to do dad I cant seem to stop hurting the people I love says Emma. Courtney's death was not your fault you did everything you could to save her but it was her time and Spencer is alive because of it says Sonny as he kisses her head. Thanks Dad she says. Anytime he quickly replies.

(Matt) He was walking through the park when he fell to the gound. Two gun shots were hears one to his stomach and one to the chest right near the heart. Jerry Jax was standing there holding the gun when Jason arrived. Jerry took off. Jason dialed 911. 911 what's your emergency says the person. I need an ambulance to the park near the entrance Hunter was just shot by who I don't know theirs is a lot of blood alright thank you says Jason as he looks toward Matt. You hang on Emma needs you says Jason. Emma tell her I am sorry and that I love her says Matt. I will I promise but you've got to make it through this says Jason as Matt slips into unconsciousness. Matt no yells Jason as the ambulance shows up.

(Sonny's) Emma was laying on the couch while her father was working at his desk when the phone rang. Hello says Sonny. Sonny it's Jason I'm at GH with Matt he was gun down in the park says Jason. How is he asks Sonny? In surgery I don't know much says Jason. Will be there soon says Sonny. Sonny hung up and walked over to his daughter. Emma wake up says Sonny. Dad what is it asks Emma? Matt he was shot and is in surgery we need to get to the hospital says Sonny. Emma jumped up and raced for the entrance of the house. Max car yells Sonny as he walks to the doorway. Sonny what is going on asks Claudia? Matt was shot he is in surgery says Sonny as he leaves. I'm coming with you she says as she grabs her coats and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all ran into General Hospital. Patrick how is he asks Emma? I don't know he's in surgery says Monica is in there says Robin. Monica is a heart doctor says Emma. One of the bullets was closets to his heart. She just wants to make sure he gets the best care says Patrick. We had a fight and now this it's a sign were not meant to be together even without threats from the family it's a danger says Emma. Emma this isn't your fault and Matt makes his own decisions and if he thought your life was too dangerous he would have already walked away. I know your independent but you walked away from him once before and you regretted it so don't do it now says Robin.

I'm scared says Emma. I know you need to be here and face your fear says Patrick as he and Robin hug Emma. So how's the baby asks Emma? Growing strong says Robin with a smile. She and Patrick had welcomed Emma Drake a week before. Monica walked out of the OR. Emma latched onto her father for the first time in years feeling like a child.

Matt is in recovery it will be touch and go for awhile. He had a gun shot close to the hear but, just missed the other bullet went into his stomach. We fix the damage now it is just up to him says Monica. Thank you says Emma. Emma don't give up he'll be alright says Monica. Thank you Monica she replies. Your welcome says Monica as she walks away. Emma breaks down and cries in her father's arms.

Patrick looked. He is in room 306 says Patrick. You should go in first you're his brother says Emma. You sure asks Patrick? Yes I am sure she replies as she goes down the hall toward the elevators. Where is she going asks Patrick? Michael's room says Robin. She needs to think says Sonny.

(Michael's room) Emma walked into her younger brother's room. Hey baby bro miss you so much. So Amelia's dad is fighting for his life right now long story it reminds me of you says Emma. I really wish you were here for Morgan and Kristina says Emma as she holds her brothers hand. So much has happened and you not being here is so much harder . Patrick said the surgery would help wake you up but its been a few days and nothing has changed but Michael I am not giving up because you are a fighter just like your mom so fight and come back to us says Emma as she holds her brothers hand tighter. Please I need a miracle to tell me this life isn't all bad says Emma as she puts her head down.

Emma says a voice. A voice no one had heard in a year. Michael she says. Where am I he asks? Hospital you were involved in an accident says Emma. How long he asks? A year she quickly replied. I going to get Patrick she says as she pages Patrick over the system he was there moments later. Called your parents yet asks Patrick. No I was just about to she says. Go see your husband and send your parents up says Patrick as he looks at Michael.

She walked out of the room and head for the front desk. Epiphany page Carly and Sonny to Michael's room please says Emma. Sure thing doctor she replies. Emma lingered outside her husband room. He was hooked up to so many machines. Just like she had weeks before she beg him to fight to come back to her. Suddenly she felt someone squeeze her hand. Water he says. She stands and get it. It is so nice to see you awake says Emma. I'm sorry he what asks Emma? For the fight says Matt. Forget about it she quickly say. I love you says Emma. I love you too he replies.

Where's Patrick asks Matt? With Michael he woke up says great he says just as a doctor walked in. Do you remember what happened asks the doctor? Jerry Jaxs shot me says Matt. You have got to be kidding me she replies. I wish I was he says. Alright gonna go call Robin be back soon his wife replies.

She walked out and dialed a number. Spinelli I got a favor to asks says Emma? Sure Mob Princess says Spinelli. Find Jerry Jax and let me know the minute you know something says Emma. May I asks why asks Spinelli? He shot Matt she replies. Its time someone deal with him once and for all says Emma. She dialed Robins number after hanging up with Spinelli. Matt woke up and I am going to page Patrick so if you want to bring Emma by feel free I have to go out for a moment he could use the company says Emma on the phone. Paging to 306 says Emma as he voice filled the hallway. She walked back into Matt's room and sat with him until his brother and well father walked in. I'll leave you to talk but, Noah don't upset him he need as less stress as possible says Emma as she meets her father in laws eyes. He just nods. She kisses Matt and leaves the room.

(Jason's Penthouse) Emma showed up. She knocked on the door. Jason opened it. Hello says Jason. Hi I need a favor says Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What is it asks Jason? Jerry Jaxs tried to kill Matt and you know that I wouldn't come unless I thought something had to be down and I'm not asking. I just want your opinion says Emma. I'll take care of it says Jason. I don't care what you do try to make it legal says Emma she looks at her uncle. So set a trap says Jason as Sam walks in. I think we can do that says Sam. You been here the whole time asks Emma? Yea sorry says Sam. No big the two of you are a great team so please if you can try to bring him without I don't know killing him and getting yourselves sent to jail he deserves to go to jail says Emma. Alright you go back to the hospital and let us handle this says Jason as he hugs his niece. She leaves.

She walked by the docks. She use to do that when she was younger because it helped her to think about things that were going on and help her make the decisions she needed to create a life outside of the mob. When someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Nighty night Ms. Corinthos or should I say Mrs. Hunter says a voice. Suddenly as the person began to move her. Someone came up behind them. Let her go Jerry says voice. Jaxs says Jerry. Leave her alone and I will let you leave says Jaxs as he looks at his brother. No see I've got to get out of her and well I kind of need some leverage says Jerry. And who better then one of GH most memorable doctors he continues. I don't think so says Jaxs. No can do brother says Jerry as he pulls a gun out.

Put it down Jerry says a new voice. Jason Morgan don't you ever learn says Jerry. Let her go or I will shoot says Jason. I guess your going to have to shoot and hope your aim is good enough says Jerry as he covers his own body with the unconscious young doctor. He never notice someone walk up behind him. I could or just distract you long enough so Sam could starts Jason who looks at Jaxs. Could what asks Jerry? This replies Sam as she hits him over the head with the gun and he falls to the ground. Jason catches Emma as she falls. Hospital then drop Jerry off at PCPD says Sam. I agree he's reign of what ever it might be is over says Jaxs. They took off for the hospital.

Emma came to a while later. Where am I asks Emma? GH says Sonny. What's the last thing you remember asks Sonny? Walking the dock then its all blurry says Emma. Jerry Jaxs tried to kidnap you but, Jax stop him long enough so Sam and Jason could well knock him out and bring him to PCPD. He is going away says Sonny as he looks at his daughter. When can I leave she asks? Once you get something into you then you will be free to go says Patrick as he walks in with her chart. Thanks Patrick says Emma with a smile.

( Two weeks later) Emma your apartment is ready says Jason as he walks into Sonny's house. Really she asks? Really he replies. Thanks Jason she says. And I figure that you and Matt will be living together so everything is set up so there is enough room for both says Jason. Thanks Jason yeah on the topic of Matt were renewing our vows in a few weeks says Emma with a smile. Emma that is wonderful says a new voice. Thanks Sam she says. I am happy for you kiddo says Jason as he sits next to her. Thanks she replies. Anytime he says. No really thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You were here when Dad couldn't be and I am really glad I came with my mom to Port Charles she continues. Because this life no matter how hectic and dangerous gave me a family and that means the world to me more than anything else I have ever had says Emma. Your welcome he says.

Well I have got to go to work see you two later she says. Jason eyes wondered to a specific picture as Sam left the room following Emma. It was Lily. You would be proud of her she has been through so much but, she survived better than anyone. She is the person you always dreamed she would be says Jason. He leaves the house and doesn't look back. Something glows. Yes she did and you and Sonny did a wonderful job says Lily as she looks at a picture of Emma and her uncle and father than one with her sibling and Carly and her father and the one with Matt. She disappears smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Epilogue

(Two years later) Emma and Matt walked into their home from work. Kristina and Michael were on the couch asleep. Well I see our babysitters fell asleep jokes Matt. Hey Kristina is in college. Michael has worked hard since his accident to get back to educational level so he is working now too graduated top of his class from high school and is in college too now so they exhausted says Emma. I am going to check on Lily says Emma. Alright I am going to wake these two up and send them on their way says Matt. Alright she says.

Emma walked into Lily's room. She was just a year old. Emma found out she was pregnant a few weeks after they renewed their vows. They are happy and in love a year ago they welcome Lily Amelia Hunter into the world healthy and happy baby. Matt woke up his brother and sister in law's and sent them on their way. He walked into Lily's room and watched his wife a girl whose whole life was surrounded in tragedy and was holding the product of the one thing that had saved them both. He loved them and they had survived the hardest of times and now were a family. It would never change. Emma walked over to him once she put Lily down. I love you she says. I love you too says Matt as they leave their daughter's room and head for their own.

(Next day) Emma walked into the cemetery and headed toward a certain grave. It was her mother's anniversary today. Sonny was already there. Hey daddy she says. Hey honey he replies as he hugs his daughter. Emma kneels down and lays flowers at her mothers grave. Hi mommy says Emma. How's my granddaughter asks Sonny? Growing getting bigger by the minute says Emma with a smile. Your mother would have been so proud says Sonny. Thanks dad she says. They hug. I am proud of you and the person you have become your strong more than you ever have given yourself credit for and I love you princess says Sonny. I love you too daddy she replies.

The two left the cemetery and headed for Kelly's. They met up with the family. A family of survivors. People who had risen above challenges. To be better than they could be. To make a safer life for all they loved.


End file.
